Nohemi de la Cruz
Nohemi de la Cruz (Spanish for "My Delight of the Cross") is a Hollow and one of the oldest to have been in existence. Notably, she is one of the few Hollows to evolve to the state of having her Hollow mask removed naturally and possessing a heart. She is the biological mother of Casilda Selestino and the wife of Von Kessler. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Nohemi can be best described as a being of benevolence. In contrast to the common sociopathic behavior of the Hollow, she is much more passive. Her attitude towards her kind, as well as most in general, is soft-spoken and mild-mannered. On occasion, she can prove to be somewhat careless and oblivious to a comical fault - the sole reason of her confrontation with Von Kessler in her "younger" days. But she has also proven to be very intelligent and wise - a trait which her husband claims to have been passed to Casilda. To people she's closer to, she's known to be a bit playful and teasing (albeit all of it is in good nature). Her firm belief in morality extends to that in combat; she will never aim to kill her opponents even in the of their malevolence. She is mostly humble about her abilities despite her renowned status as a combatant. Although she holds a certain extent of pride within her own powers, she does not allow it to stem into arrogance. She is honorable, never allowing herself to resort to underhanded methods in order to beat her opponent. Her most preferred method is fighting one-on-one, although she holds a dislike of fighting and will try to avoid it if she can. She sticks strictly to non-lethal methods of taking her opponents down, doing her best not to inflict too much pain while she does so. At the same time, she holds the awareness that honor is not a constant value in the traits of her enemies. She is quick to react to and counter underhanded methods being performed against her courtesy of her particular opponent, although she becomes somewhat resentful of such moves being considered at all. Flaws & Issues Beliefs & Philosophies History Not much is known of Nohemi's history. She is one of the few Hollows that have managed to ascend to a state where the "heart" is restored and the Hollow mask is naturally removed in contrast from the forceful rip that standard Arrancar go through. She met future husband Jinete del Juicio on accident after stumbling onto his territory and was subsequently challenged to a duel in defense of his honor. The outcome was unknown, but it was when they grew their first pieces attachment to each other. Centuries later, Nohemi would become married to Jinete and bear Casilda Selestino as their daughter. Synopsis Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: The Precipice of War *The War of Four: Seeds of Revelation Post-WOF *El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the oldest Hollows within existence, Nohemi possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual of energy. The range of pressure can extend for miles, capable of being felt throughout areas as massive as the Soul Society or Yūrei. It is comparable to that of an ocean or river, as it is "calm and peaceful" in normalcy but "overwhelming and suffocating" if disturbed. She has great control over it - a requirement due to the lethality of its potency. If it is left unattended, Lieutenant-level victims that happen to be near her are killed. She is capable of molding it into various, solid-like shapes for both offensive and defensive purposes. The color of it is white. Hierro: Thanks to her enormous amount of spiritual energy and control over it, Nohemi naturally possesses extremely durable Hierro. The strength of it allows her to block both unarmed and unarmed attacks alike with natural ease. This is true even when in the face of an empowered weapon such as a released Zanpakutō. The potency of its defense makes it next to impossible for even the likes of Captain-level opponents to harm her without exerting tremendous effort. In her fight with Kugyō, she was able to block an energized strike from the Hankami with only her forearm. Cero: Nohemi's Cero is the one of two abilities she will rarely fall back on due to it being the most destructive technique out of her arsenal. It takes up the width of a tower block and three times the height of a human, making it somewhat larger than common Cero. The most dangerous trait that it has is the ability to pick up reishi particles within the air to increase its potency. Depending on how much energy Nohemi exerts to start up the attack, the power of her Cero can be enough to disintegrate anything that gets within its path. It can even overpower Captain-class energy attacks and counters directed towards it. :Cero Fuera (Spanish for "Zero Out"): A variant of Cero known only few Arrancar, Cero Fuera is a technique utilizing the properties of Cero in a defensive manner. It forms an octagon-shaped shield of spiritual light of size and strength dependent on the output of energy put into it. Nohemi's version of Cero Fuera possesses tremendous strength behind it and is even capable of blocking out sound and light. Its potency allows Nohemi to stay completely on the defensive for the duration of a fight. Bala: Nohemi's Bala is the second ability that she will restrict herself from using. It size is twice the size of a fist. It does not carry the reishi-assimilating properties of her Cero, but it still possesses enough potency to blast holes within an organic body. The color of it is cerulean. :Bala Supresión (Spanish for "Bullet Suppression"): Nohemi's personal variant of the Bala technique. She extends her hand out towards her designated target, focusing her energy needed to create multiple Bala. Instead of the normal bullet shape, each Bala takes the form of a ring that materializes around the intended target instead of the hand. The resulting formation is similar to that of a planet's rings. All of them materialize and collapse inward on the target in a consecutive fashion, crushing the target via implosion. It is considered to be one of her deadliest techniques. Sonído Master: Nohemi possesses mastery in the art of Sonído. With a single movement, she can cover several miles' worth of distance within a millisecond. To people within proximity less of such a distance, the visage of Nohemi using the technique makes it look as if she's teleporting from one point to another. Ultimately, she can outmaneuver and surprise most high-speed movement users as well as some master-level users. In the former case, she can do so with natural effort. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although possessing no previous training, Nohemi possesses immense skill in the use of swordsmanship. Her fighting style is based on adaption, instinct, reflex and perception. She is ambidextrous and can wield two swords as well as one. Her ability to fight on even ground with Jinete is a testament to her exceptional prowess. Trivia *Nohemi's appearance is based off of character Naomi Misora from the Death Note anime. References